Cry Cry
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: Aku tahu rasanya hidup sendirian. Jadi ayo, hiduplah bersamaku... AU, OOC. Updated.
1. Prologue

Warning: AU, OOC, Bloody scene

Disclaimer: Level-5. The song Cry Cry belongs to T-Ara

Seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun tampak mengendap-endap, siaga dengan pistol di tangan, menyelidiki bangunan mewah itu. Penerangan menjadi remang-remang karena lampu yang tertembak saat pergulatan terjadi. Darah menodai karpet berwarna coklat muda. Mayat berjas hitam bergelimangan di kaki si pemuda.

"Desarm masuk, over." Alat komunikasi yang menempel di telinganya memunculkan sebuah suara. Suara rekannya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kerah putihnya yang sudah tidak putih lagi.

"Gran masuk, over," katanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Over."

"Beres, over," kata Gran sambil memandang mayat-mayat yang tergeletak. Senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya.

"Bagus. Bagaimana keadaan batalyonmu? Over," tanya Desarm. Gran melihat ke arah orang-oarang yang bersembunyi, bersiaga dengan pistol di tangan mereka. Salah satu di antara mereka membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk mereka. Gram mengangguk.

"Baik. 5 cedera, satu tewas. Satu tembok lagi menuju markas 'Tikus Besar', over."

"Bagus, lanjutkan. Desarm masuk, over and out." Gran tersenyum.

"Gran masuk, over and out." Setelah laporannya seesai, dia mengisyaratkan agar batalyonnya mengikutinya. Mereka melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka di bangunan mewah itu.

"Keterlaluan, mengirim segerombolan bocah untuk menerobos markas kami," terdengar suara entah dari mana. Gran tetap tenanng sambil menyiagakan pistolnya.

"Kalian meremehkan kami, segerombolan bocah ini?" kata Gran tenang. Akhirnya si pemilik suara misterius itu menampakkan diri. Hanya seorang. Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Terdapat erutu di mulutnya yang tersenyum meremehkan. Gran tidak peduli, ia menyeringai.

"Kau sendirian? Bukankah itu lebih meremehkan?" Tanya Gran sinis, masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kalian ini hanya bo–"

DOR

"'Bo' apa? Coba katakan," kata Gran dingin. Pistolnya terulur.

"A-a… a…" pria itu gemetar. Matanya terbelalak menatap Gran. Cerutunya terjatuh.

"Ah, tidak bisa, ya," kata Gran sinis. Ia menatap pria yang kini meraba mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu tumbang. Tangan pria itu masih berusaha menggapai-gapai, apapun yang bisa menolongnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dengan mulut tertembak?" ujar Gran, tetap mangacungkan pistolnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke jantung pria itu.

"Sayang sekali, kau jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir."

DOR

"Huh," hela Gran. "Gran masuk. Semua tembok sudah diruntuhkan. Hancurkan markas 'Tikus Besar' sekarang. Over and out," lapor Gran.

"Desarm masuk. Diterima. Ayo bawa kepala keparat itu ke Ayah. Over and out."

Pria dengan jas rapi itu duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap 2 remaja di hadapannya bergantian. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan. Dilihatnya sang istri telah tumbang. Ekspresinya datar, tapi dalam hati dia bersyukur bahwa 2 remaja itu tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menyaksikan semua itu dari balik jam besar bermodel Victorian di ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang akan menembak duluan?" kata pria itu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kalian akan menembakku bersamaan?"

"Ide yang bagus," komentar Desarm tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Huh," pria itu tersenyum sinis. Lalu, dalam satu helaan napas, pria itu berlari dan tiba-tiba berada di belakang Desarm. "Sayang sekali kau harus bergerak lebih cepat," kata pria itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya, mengarahkannya ke leher Desarm, tapi-

DOR

"Saranmu itu sebaiknya kau ingat-ingat sendiri, tuan," kata Gran dingin. Desarm menatap Gran dan pisotlnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Kemudian, pria di belakangnya tumbang.

"Uuuugh… lari… lah, nak…" erang pria itu.

"Belum kena jantung, ya?"

"Haaaah… haaaah…" pria itu menarik napas, lalu, " LARI, NAK!"

Dor

"Siapa yang lari, hah?" sahut Gran tnpa ekspresi meskipun ia tahu ia telah membunuh orang.

"Misi se–"

"Ayaaaaah!" tiba-tiba, seorang anak laki-laki berlari keluar dari persembunyiannya, jam besar bermodel Victorian. Ia menghampiri tubuh ayahnya yang kini tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ayah?" gumam Gran. Pandangannya tak lepas dari anak berambut biru yang sedang memeluk ayahnya. Perlahan-lahan, pandangan anak itu teralih. Ia menatap Gran tajam. Ia tahu persis Gran yang sudah membunuh ayahnya.

"A-aku," Gran tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa bersalah meskipun wajahnya bisa menyembunyikannya. Ia tahu rasanya kehilangan ayah di depan mata.

BUGH!

Anak itu tumbang setelah Desarm menghantam kepalanya. Tidak menimbulkan darah, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Misi selesai. Ayo kita pergi," kata Desarm lalu meninggalkan Gran yang tak bergeming.

"Hhh…hhh…" Gran melewati jalan tanjakan itu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

_Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu._

"Hhh…hhh…" kakinya mulai gemetar. Ia tetap berjalan, membawa anak yang masih pingsan itu di punggungnya. Ia terus berjalan di jalan tanjakan itu sampai rumahnya terlihat.

_Aku tahu rasanya sendirian, maka dari itu, tidak akan kubiarkan kau merasakannya._

"Sampai," kata Gran setelah tiba di apartemen kecilnya. "Ini akan jadi rumahmu juga."

_Karena itu, ayo…_

Gran memasuki rumahnya dan menidurkan anak itu di tempat tidurnya. Dia merebahkan diri di sofa dan langsung terlelap.

_Ayo… hidup bersamaku…_

**Cry Cry**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Haaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ review, myaw?**


	2. Part 1

**A/N: Yaahh… sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang sebagai ceritaku. Lebih tepatnya, cerita ini adalah cerita dari MV T-Ara yang judulnya Cry Cry. That's why I gave disclaimer to them in the previous chapter. Tentu saja sudah saya modif sedikit, jadi biar tidak begitu persis. Tapi intinya sih sama…. Ada yang tertarik liat MV-nya? Lumayan, loh, dapet spoiler fic ini ;D _Italic_ = flashback. So, enjoy!**

Pukul 6 petang. Pria berkode nama Gran itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dipaksa bangun, tepatnya. Ia membuka matanya malas. Tangannya mencari-cari ponsel yang cari mati karena mengganggu tidurnya. Dibacanya pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa gumaman, dia bangkit, memakai kacamatanya, lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Begitu keluar dari kamar dan melihat pemandangan di kursi panjang, Gran menghela napas. Dilihatnya jam di ponselnya. Pukul enam lebih tiga menit. Berarti sudah 3 jam lebih 3 menit dia berada di sana, dalam posisi yang sama persis seperti saat terakhir Gran melihatnya.

Bocah berambut biru itu tidur-tiduran di kursi panjang. Tangannya kirinya memegang novel, tangan kanannya mengambil keripik dari bungkusnya. Terlihat juga banyak bungkus keripik kosong berserakan di bawah kursi panjang. Bocah itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah meskipun sudah tidak serapi yang tadi. Selain jumlah halaman yang sudah dibacanya yang makin menebal dan jumlah keripik kosong berserakan yang bertambah, semua masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini, ha?" pancing Gran. Bocah SMP itu menurunkan novelnya acuh, lalu dengan mata cokelat keemasannya, dia melihat jam dinding.

"Jam enam lebih sedikit," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali tenggelam dalam novelnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sampai jam segini?"

"Kenapa, ya," kata anak itu, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Gran. Gran menghela napas, menahan agar dirinya tidak berteriak.

"Cepat mandi," suruh Gran.

"Hng."

"Cepat mandi!" Gran mulai emosi. Anak berambut biru itu menurunkan novelnya lalu menatap Gran.

"Tuan Kira Hiroto, apakah anda tahu apa sajakah kebutuhan primer manusia?" tanya si bocah.

"Tentu saja. Pangan, sandang, dan papan. Kenapa?" tanya Gran alias Hiroto, heran karena tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Apakah ada 'mandi' di sana?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. Bisa dilihat kini terdapat sebuah pertigaan nyasar di dahi Hiroto.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak butuh mandi, begitu?" geram Hiroto.

"Ya, begitulah. Berarti pada intinya manusia sebenarnya tidak perlu mandi," kata anak laki-laki itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novelnya.

Hiroto yang sudah geram akhirnya mendekati anak itu lalu menyambar novelnya.

"HE—"

"Berdasarkan teorimu, Masaki, berarti manusia juga tidak butuh novel. Ayo mandi,"ujar Hiroto memotong protes si anak—Kariya Masaki. Diseretnya masaki ke kmar mandi.

"Hei, sebentar lagi novelnya selesai nih!"protes Masaki. Hiroto tidak peduli. Akhirnya, malam itu Masaki terpaksa mandi.

**Cry Cry part 1**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5**

**Cry Cry (c) T-Ara**

Warning(s)

**AU, Maybe OOC, Alurnya maju mundur ga jelas. Maybe typo(s) and miss typo(s)**

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Masaki dari dalam kamar mandi. Hiroto yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang dan melihat-lihat novel Masaki menaikkan alis heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mau pergi?" tanya Hiroto. Terdengar Masaki tertawa.

"Kau selalu memastikan aku sudah mandi kalau kau mau pergi. Memangnya kau ayahku?"

"Oh," kata Hiroto pelan, "begitu, ya." Hiroto menatap novel Masaki dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?" Hiroto yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak mendengar pertanyaan Masaki lagi. Ia masih merasa bersalah. Meskipun Masaki tidak mengingatnya, tapi Hiroto tidak akan melupakannya. Hiroto akan selalu ingat cara Masaki menatapnya. Dia tidak akan lupa kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

-Cry Cry-

_Brak!_

_ Hiroto tersentak. Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri._

_ "Apa—"_

_ "Huwaaaaaaaa~" pertanyaan Hiroto terpotong oleh suara tangisan. Dari kamarnya. Hiroto pun segera berlari ke sumber suara._

_ "Huwaaaaaa~!" Dilihatnya anak berambut biru itu kini menangis sambil duduk di anak itu kemerahan._

_ "Kau... jatuh, ya?" tanya Hiroto. Tangisan anak itu sedikit mereda. Ia mengangguk sambil terisak. Anak itu lalu menatap Hiroto penuh harap._

_ "Eh? Apa?' Hiroto bingung. Pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak pernah menghadapi balita!_

_ "?" Hiroto semakin heran saat anak itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa?"_

_ "Bantu aku berdiri," kata anak itu di sela isakannya. Hiroto hanya menggumamkan 'o' sebelum meraih tangan anak itu._

_ "Iya, aku ba—waa!"_

_ BRUK_

_ Hiroto terjatuh, bukan, tepatnya dijatuhkan. Saat Hiroto berniat membantu anak itu, anak itu malah menarik tangannya. Kini, setelah Hiroto terjatuh, anak itu malah tertawa, lalu menjulurkan lidah dan berlarian keluar kamar._

_ "..." Hiroto terdiam, bahkan tidak berusaha berdiri. "Jadi begini caramu membalasku?" gumamnya lalu tersenyum._

_ Tak lama kemudian, anak itu berlari masuk ke kamar dan mendekati Hiroto._

_ "Ada apa, nak?" tanya Hiroto sambil berdiri._

_ "Aku lapar," katanya. Hiroto menatap anak itu lalu menaikkan alis._

_ "Kau lapar?" Anak itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, coba kulihat apa yang ada di dapur," kata Hiroto lalu berjalan ke dapur. Anak itu mengikuti._

-Cry Cry-

_ "Selamat makan!" Anak itu memakan mie instan dengan lahap. Sesekali dia mengeluhkan mie yang terlalu panas, tapi kemudian dia mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan makan._

_ Hiroto menatap anak di depannya heran. Sikapnya tidak seperti yang dia perkirakan. Dia mengira anak itu akan marah-marah, menjauhinya, memaki-makinya, atau bertingkah sinis. Tapi sekarang, anak itu tidak berkesan membenci atau menghindarinya._

_ "Nak," panggil Hiroto._

_ "Apa?" sahut anak itu. Masih terdapat mie di mulutnya._

_ "Siapa namamu?" Anak itu menelan mie instannya._

_ "Namaku?"_

_ "Ya, siapa namamu?" Anak itu terdiam lama. Alisnya berkerut._

_ "Nama?" gumam anak itu lagi. Hiroto menatap anak itu penasaran, bahkan tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Siapa nama paman?"_

_ "..." Hiroto _sweatdrop_. Setelah lama menunggu, anak itu malah balik bertanya. Ditambah lagi, anak itu memanggilnya 'paman'?_

_ "Namaku Kira Hiroto. Jadi, siapa namamu?" kata Hiroto lagi._

_ "Salam kenal, paman. Namaku... eh, siapa namaku, ya?" ujar anak itu. Dia menatap mie instan di depannya bingung, lalu beralih ke Hiroto. "Paman tahu siapa namaku?"_

_ 'Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan tanya, dong!' jerit Hiroto dalam hati. Ia mengatur napas, menahan diri agar tidak membanting meja detik itu juga. Ia mencoba tenang, lalu—dengan berat hati- tersenyum._

_ "Kau tidak bisa ingat siapa namamu? Kau tidak tahu, ya?" tanya Hiroto dengan nada sehalus mungkin._

_ "Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan tanya paman, dong! Paman ini bagaimana, sih?" Cukup sudah! Hiroto langsung mengambil ponsel lalu memencet beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang._

_ "Yo, ada apa, Gran?"_

_ "Osamu, cepat ke sini sekarang juga!"_

_ "Eh, tu—"_

_ "SUDAH, JANGAN BANYAK KOMENTAR! CEPAT KE SINI, SEKARANG!' lalu, tanpa mempedulikan protes dari orang diseberang sana, Hiroto menutup teleponnya._

_ "Paman marah, ya?" Mendengar ini, Hiroto menghela napas, lalu menoleh malas._

_ "Eh?" Begitu melihat anak itu yang kini menahan tangis, bingung langsung melanda Hiroto._

_ "Paman berteriak dengan suara keras. Paman marah karena aku tidak bisa mengingat namaku?" Anak itu mulai terisak. Hiroto mulai panik._

_ "Eh, tidak, kok! Aku tidak marah! Hahahaha..." kata Hiroto panik sambil berusaha tertawa. Percuma, karena kemudian isakan anak itu berubah menjadi tangisan._

_ "Huwaaaaaa~"_

_ "Waaaaa! Jangan nangis, dong!" Hiroto menarik rambut merahnya sendiri. Dia panik, frustasi, tidak mengira menghadapi seorang anak kecil akan semenyusahkan ini._

_ "Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis. Maaf, aku tidak marah, kok. Jangan menangis, ya?" Hiroto mencoba membuat anak itu tenang. Anak itu tetap menangis. Hiroto pun mendekati anak itu lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan gerakan canggung, dia mengusap kepala anak itu. " Sudah, berhentilah," katanya._

_ Tangisan anak itu mulai mereda. Saat itu, Hiroto melihat sesuatu di saku celana anak itu._

_ "Apa itu? Yang di kantongmu?" tanya Hiroto. Anak itu mengambil benda di kantongnya itu. Sebuah sapu tangan._

_ "Paman, ini tulisan apa?" tanya anak itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah tulisan di sapu tangan itu. Hiroto membacanya._

_ "'Kariya Masaki'... oh, ini namamu?" kata Hiroto, menarik kesimpulan sendiri._

_ "Siapa? Aku? Itu namaku?" ujar anak itu. _

_ "Ya... mungkin," kata Hiroto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya._

_ " Jadi namaku Kariya Masaki, ya! Salam kenal, paman, namaku Masaki!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Hiroto tertawa lega._

_ "Wah, wah... dia anak yang ada di markas itu, 'kan?" Terdengar suara di pintu dapur. Hiroto menoleh terkejut._

_ "Ah, Desarm," gumamnya._

_ "Ng? Nama yang aneh..." komentar Masaki. Desarm—atau Osamu- menatap Hiroto dan Masaki datar._

_ "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gran?"_

_ "..." Hiroto tidak menjawab. Masaki menatap dua orang itu bingung._

_ "Bawa dia ke Ayah, Gran," saran Desarm, lebih mirip sebuah perintah._

_ "Ta—"_

_ "Bawa dia ke Ayah." Tegas. Hiroto menghela napas, lalu menunduk._

_ "Baik.'_

-Cry Cry-

"Hei!"

"Ah, ya?" Hiroto tersadar dari lamunannya. Masaki sudah berada di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Masaki.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Hiroto lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di depan pintu kamar mandi, dia berhenti.

"aku mau ke toko buku," kata Hiroto, "Reize baru saja mengetahui sesuatu te—eh?" Hiroto menatap Masaki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya, lalu menatap kursi panjang tempat Masaki sebelumnya berada.

"Aku ikut," kata Masaki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hah?"

"Ajak aku ke toko buku! Kau boleh mengobrol sepuasnya dengan paman Ryuuji, tapi ajak aku! Ajak aku ke toko buku!" ujar Masaki. Hiroto diam sebentar, lalu tertawa.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Yosh! Aku cinta kau, paman!" seru Masaki senang sambil memeluk Hiroto.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku mandi supaya kita bisa cepat berangkat," kata Hiroto. Masaki langsung berlari ke kursi panjang dan melanjutkan membaca sammbil sesekali menggumam senang.

-Cry Cry-

_"Amnesia?" Seorang gadis berambut biru sebahu mengangguk. Hiroto dan Osamu terdiam._

_ "Ya. _Post-traumatic _amnesia. Secara umum disebabkan oleh trauma kepala,misalnya jatuh atau terkena pukulan di kepala. Biasanya bersifat sementara, tapi dalam beberapa kasus, bisa saja bersifat permanen. Tingkat keparahannya bergantung pada seberapa parah trauma kepalanya. Ada juga _Dissociative Fugue _dalam kasus Masaki, yaitu hilangnya ingatan akibat trauma psikologis," jelas gadis itu. Osamu mengangguk pelan. Hiroto memandang ke arah Masaki yang kini sedang sibuk mengacak-acak buku yang ada di sana. Pemuda berambut hijau _ponytail_ di sebelahnya tampak sabar, menjelaskan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Masaki._

_ "Jadi, dia tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Hiroto memastikan._

_ "Ya. Bukankah tadi kau juga bilang kalau dia bahkan tidak ingat namanya? Ingatannya hilang total, mungkin kecuali _personal skill_-nya." Hiroto mengangguk pelan._

_ "Yah, paling tidak dia sudah melupakan dendamnya," gurau Osamu, membuat Hiroto tertawa kecil._

_ "Tetap saja, dia adalah anak dari musuh kita," kata seorang pria di sebelah si gadis berambut biru, " habisi dia."_

_ "Ayah!" sergah Hiroto. Pria yang dipanggil Ayah itu hanya menatap Hiroto tidak peduli._

_ "Kau tahu aku tidak suka menerima protes. Jika kau tak mau mengeksekusi, masih ada Desarm," Ayah beralih menatap Osamu._

_ "Desarm, habisi dia. Sekarang."_

_ "Ya, Ayah," sahut Osamu lalu mengambil senjatanya. Pria berambut ponytail di sebelah Masaki mengetahui ini._

_ "Sebaiknya kalian pikirkan dulu baik-baik," katanya, semua yang ada di sana menatapnya, heran dan kaget._

_ "Kau juga menentangku, Reize?" tanya Ayah. Pemuda itu menggeleng._

_ "Tidak, Ayah. Tentu tidak. Tapi kalian harus benar-benar mempertimbangkannya," kata Reize._

_ "Jangan pedulikan. Lakukan, Desarm." Desarm pun membidik Masaki dengan senjatanya. Ia hendak menarik pelatuk, tapi—_

_ "Ah, itu Well MP5k G55!"_

_ Lalu hening._

_ Seruan Masaki membuat semua orang terlonjak. Ayah menatap Masaki dengan alis berkerut, tampak berpikir._

_ "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Osamu. _

_ "Dari artikel milik paman Ryuuji,"jawab Masaki. Pemuda di sebelah Masaki menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas. Semua terdiam sampai si gadis berambut biru mendekati Ryuuji dan mengambil kertas-kertas Ryuuji._

_ "Kau tahu, Reina?" tanya Ryuuji. Gadis itu menaikkan bahu, lalu mengambil salah satu lembaran kertas-kertas itu._

_ "Nak," Masaki menatap Reina,"kau sudah membaca semua isi kertas ini, bukan?" tanya Reina. Masaki mengangguk._

_ "Kalau begitu, coba katakan apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Well G55." Masaki mengangguk._

_ "MP5, kependekan dari _Maschinenpistole_ 5, adalah _submachine_ gun dengan kaliber 9mm. Dikembangkan pada tahun 1960-an oleh sekelompok ahli dari perusahaan kecil Heckler & Koch GmbH of Oberndorf am Neckar. Well G55 adalah replika pertama dari Maruzen MP5k..." jelas Masaki. Semua orang di sana menatap Masaki dan Reina tanpa bicara apa-apa._

_ "Sempurna, persis seperti di buku," kata Reina akhirnya._

_ "Kalau yang dibawa paman Hiroto, apa itu?" tanya Ryuuji._

_ "Itu Smith &Wesson oleh Smith and Wesson dengan kaliber 9mm dan 40 S&W. Termasuk dalam golongan _semi-auto_. Dengan _magazine_ berkapasitas besar, yaitu..." jelas Masaki. Sempurna. Ryuuji tersenyum sementara yang lain menatap Masaki tak percaya._

_ "Gran," panggil Ayah. Hiroto menatap Ayah was-was. "Kau yang telah membawanya kemari." Hiroto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ayah selanjutnya dengan cemas._

_ "Jadi merawatnya adalah tanggung jawabmu."_

-Cry Cry-

"Orang-orangku sudah mengetahui gambaran kasar lokasi mereka. Memang kami belum tahu pastinya, tapi mereka berada di God Eden," kata Ryuuji. Sesekali dia berhenti, mengambil buku dari rak, melihat-lihat buku itu, lalu lalu meletakkan buku itu kembali ke rak. Kadang ia memasukkan buku ke tas belanjanya. Hiroto yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk pelan.

"God Eden, ya," gumamnya.

"Aku tahu daerah itu," kata Masaki tiba-tiba. Hiroto dan Ryuuji menatap Masaki yang sedang memilih buku. "Teman sekelasku ada yang rumahnya di daerah sana,"

"Kalau begitu, yang selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu," kata Ryuuji. Masaki hanya menggumam setuju.

"Paman, aku beli buku ini y—hatsyi!"

Hiroto mengangguk, menatap Masaki sambil menaikkan alis.

-Cry Cry-

Hiroto menatap termometer di tangannya. 39 derajat. Hiroto menghela napas.

"Istirahatlah di rumah. Aku akan menghubungi sekolah." Masaki mengangkat bahu lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hiroto menelepon ke sekolah Masaki melalui ponselnya. Masaki memutar bola matanya lalu berusaha meraih novel di mejanya, tapi tangan Hiroto menahannya. Masaki mendengus kesal. Dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya lalu berbalik memunggungi Hiroto. Setelah selesai menelepon, Hiroto meninggalkan kamar Masaki.

Segera setelah terdengar suara pintu ditutup, Masaki langsung berbalik lagi dan mencari novelnya di meja. Nihil.

"Sial. Dia mengambilnya," gumam Masaki. Dia berdecak kesal, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur.

** Sementara itu, diluar kamar Masaki**

"Victor Hugo, huh?" gumam hiroto sambil mengamati novel di tangannya. Novel favorit Masaki. _Les Miserables_. Ia tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"_Pride and Preiudice _dari Jane Austen, _The Phantom of the Opera_ dari Gaston Leroux, Vanessa dari Hugh Walpole," gumamnya sambil melihat-lihat novel Masaki.

"Ah, yang ini. _Envy_-nya Sandra Brown," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia ingat menyita novel ini bahkan sebelum Masaki membacanya. Masaki yang saat itu duduk di kelas 5 SD marah lalu tidak mau berangkat sekolah. Beruntung Masaki mau dibujuk dan ke sekolah lagi. Ryuuji yang memberikan novel itu pada Masaki tersenyum jahil saat Hiroto memperingatkannya untuk tidak memberikan novel seperti itu lagi pada Masaki. Sampai sekarang, saat Masaki sudah masuk SMP, segel novel itu masih terpasang dan Hiroto masih tidak memperbolehkan Masaki membaca novel yang mengandung adegan NC tersebut.

"Kau ini, benar-benar seperti ayahnya saja," ingatannya pada candaan Ryuuji waktu itu membuatnya tersenyum lirih.

"Ayah, ya…."

-Cry Cry-

'Aku di mana?'

Masaki, kini sedang berada di sebuah ruang kerja. Ruang kerja siapa, dia tidak tahu. Masaki bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di sana. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sebuah pintu besar berdiri kokoh di belakangnya.

'Siapa dia?'

Jauh di hadapannya, seorang pria dengan rambut _turquoise_ panjang berdiri di balik meja, mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap dua orang di hadapannya, yang hanya bisa Masaki lihat tampak belakangnya. Sesekali, mata pria itu menatap jam Victorian besar di salah satu sudut ruangan.

'Lalu siapa mereka?'

Tiba-tiba, _pria turquoise_ itu berlari ke salah satu dari dua orang di hadapannya. Lalu terdengar suara tembakan. Pria itu tumbang perlahan.

"Lari, nak…." Pria itu berkata dengan sisa tenaganya.

'Apa ini?'

"LARI, NAK!" Terdengar suara tembakan lagi. Pria itu tak bergerak.

'Apa dia… tewas? Apa yang terj—'

"AYAAAAAAH!" Kemudian seorang anak berambut biru muncul dari balik jam Victorian. Masaki tersentak.

Lalu dia kembali ke dunia nyata.

Masaki membuka paksa kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Anak berambut biru itu… aku?" gumamnya. Setelah melirik jam di mejanya dan mengetahui ini adalah jam makan malam, ia bangkit lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

'Lalu pria _turquoise_ itu… apakah itu… ayahku?'

-Cry Cry-

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hiroto yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Masaki berjalan ke dapur.

"Hng. Selamat malam, paman," kata Masaki. Hiroto meghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hiroto lagi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kepalaku terasa sedikit berat." Hiroto mengangguk pelan.

" Kau mau makan? Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Kau mau makan apa? Biar kubuatkan," tawar Hiroto. Maskai tampak berpikir.

"Mie instan," kata Masaki kemudian.

"Baiklah," Hiroto pun masuk ke dapur.

"Ah, paman," Hiroto menoleh, mendapati Masaki sedang membuat angka dua dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Pakai telur, ya? Dua?" Hiroto tersenyum.

"Aku tahu," katanya lalu masuk ke dapur. Masaki tertawa kecil lalu mengikuti Hiroto. Begitu sampai di meja makan, dia terkejut.

"_Les Miserables_-ku?" Masaki menatap novel itu, lalu ganti menatap Hiroto. Akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu dan memilih membacanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan pindahkan pembatas bukunya, aku belum selesai membaca," kata Hiroto tiba-tiba. Masaki yang sudah tenggelam di dunia novel hanya menggumam mengiyakan.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukainya?" tanya Hiroto.

"Hah?" gumam Masaki, minta Hiroto mengulang pertanyaannya. Hiroto menunjuk novel di tangan Masaki.

"Oh," Masaki mengangguk mengerti. "Aku hanya merasa kalau Cosette mirip denganku," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mirip?"

"Ya. Cosette yang sejak kecil tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Thenardier yang jahat hingga tidak tahu lagi siapa ibunya." Jawaban Masaki membuat Hiroto terdiam.

"Jadi, apakah aku ini Thenardier?" tanya Hiroto. Masaki tertawa kecil.

"Bukan," jawabnya singkat, "paman adalah Jean Valjean, yang membawa Cosette lari dari Thenardier dan mengangkat Cosette sebagai anaknya," sambung Masaki sambil tersenyum ke arah Hiroto, sayang sekali Hiroto sedang membelakanginya, sehingga Hiroto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Masaki. Begitu pula Masaki, tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Hiroto.

"Paman, sejak aku mulai bisa mangingat, aku sudah bersama dengan paman." Hiroto terdiam. "Jika paman adalah pamanku," Hiroto menengadahkan kepalanya, "lalu siapa ayahku?"

Hening.

"Itu…" Hiroto berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Masaki menunggu. "Aku… juga tidak tahu," jawab Hiroto akhirnya. Bohong, tentu saja.

Masaki menatap Hiroto curiga, tapi kemudian dia menghela napas. Masaki memilih meneruskan membaca novelnya. Tak lama kemudian, Masaki beranjak dari kursinya. Hiroto tahu itu, tapi dia memutuskan diam saja. Masaki masuk ke kamar mandi.

Begitu dia mengunci pintu kamar mandi, Masaki mengambil ponsel di kantungnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo?" kata suara di seberang sana. Masaki tersenyum kecil.

"Paman Ryuuji? Ini aku," sahut Masaki.

"Hoo… ada apa, Hunter?"

"Begini, paman, aku mau minta tolong," terdengar Ryuuji tertawa.

"Akan kubantu sebisaku"

"Bisakah paman mencari tahu sesuatu untukku?"

"Ck, Hunter, kau kan informan juga, kenapa kau minta tolong padaku? Memangnya kau mau tahu tentang apa, sih?" protes Ryuuji.

"Ini tentang ayahku," jawab Masaki. Ryuuji tersenyum, meski Masaki tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Wah, wah… kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Itu…" sejenak, Masaki ragu untuk menceritakan mimpinya, "aku cuma kepikiran saja." Tanpa Masaki ketahui, senyum Ryuuji melebar.

"Kalau kau benar-benar penasaran, Hunter," kata Ryuuji. Masaki mendengarkannya baik-baik, "kau harus mencari tahu sendiri."

"Ah, paman!" desis Masaki kecewa. "Baik! Akan kucari sendiri!" gerutu Masaki lalu langsung menutup telepon. Ryuuji tertawa di seberang sana.

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil, deh," katanya, dan kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai. "Cari saja kalau kau bisa."

-Cry Cry-

_ "Kariya Masaki. 3 tahun. Anak satu-satunya dari tuan Kazemaru Ichirouta. Karena alasan yang belum kuketahui, Masaki mengikuti nama belakang ibunya."_

_ Hiroto mendengarkan penuturan informan berambut hijau ponytail di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepala._

_ "Dan berdasarkan data-dataku, sepertinya tuan Kazemaru tidak mengajarkan _combat skill_ apapun pada Masaki. Ya, segitu saja," kata si informan, Midorikawa Ryuuji, setelah selesai membaca datanya. Hiroto diam, memikirkan sesuatu._

_ "Hei, Reize," Ryuuji menggmam pelan, "bagaimana kalau kau jadikan dia informan juga?"_

_ Ryuuji menatap Hiroto kaget, tapi kemudian dia tertawa._

_ "Yah, boleh, sih," jawabnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mulai penasaran dan mulai mencari tahu tentang ayahnya?"_

_ "Karena itulah, aku mau minta tolong lagi," kata Hiroto._

_ "Aku dengarkan," sahut Ryuuji serius._

_ "Aku minta supaya kau musnahkan semua data yang bisa menghubungkan Masaki dengan ayahnya." _

To Be Continued

**A/N: Rasanya abal, ya… apdet siput pula. Habis tiap nulis saya galau, pengen cepet-cepet bagian serunya #curcol Emm… maaf juga kalau alurnya maju mundur begini. Diusahain chapter depan enggak, deh C: Jadi, bisakah readers sekalian mebiarkan saya mengetahui apa yang anda sekalian pikirkan tentang fic ini? Jika ya, maka dengan sangat saya mohon review #bows. Myaw!**


End file.
